


I’m Your Baby Tonight

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Series: umbrella academy but it’s gayer [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Theres a lot going on, Theres so much I’m, Top!Diego, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: Diego liked to get fucked by Billy, Billy liked to fuck him, it was perfect.Some days, it was different, not very often, but often enough to leave Diego hungry for it. Some days Diego liked to prove to Billy just why he was so feared and respected, to pin him down and fuck his brains out.Tonight was one of those nights.





	I’m Your Baby Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Mal, you owe me that fluff.

Diego liked to get fucked by Billy, Billy liked to fuck him, it was perfect. 

Some days, it was different, not very often, but often enough to leave Diego hungry for it. Some days Diego liked to prove to Billy just why he was so feared and respected, to pin him down and fuck his brains out. 

Tonight was one of those nights, which happened to align with date night. Diego wasn’t exactly one for romance, call it being raised by an emotionally abusive father who made it very clear that emotions weren’t important in any way. Billy on the other hand, gave affection out freely, perfectly tailored for Diego, full of praise and reassurance, 

Date night was fantastic. Billy cooked dinner, Diego had a glass of scotch, Billy had red wine, easy conversation, hands held over the table, the whole romantic gambit. 

Diego and Billy were doing the dishes when Diego’s eyes wandered, tracing over his ass, the small lip of pale blue lace peeking out as Billy bent over. 

It wasn’t that Billy didn’t wear lingerie, fuck, he did often and it made Diego feel like his bones were gonna melt, but that looked like a new pair. 

Baby blue, Diego’s favorite color. 

Diego moved from his place of loading dishes into the dishwasher, stepping behind Billy and wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. 

“Baby, let's do these in the morning, let’s go to bed.” Diego said, swaying back and forth, pressing small kisses to his cheek. 

“Tired already?” Billy said, feigning innocence. 

Since he was playing unfairly, so would Diego. 

He slid a hand into the back of Billy’s pants, feeling the swell of ass there below the soft lace. 

“I wanna unwrap my present.” Diego said. 

Diego nipped at Billy’s earlobe, a small whine escaping Billy as he reached for the soap. 

“Who said you had a present, it’s not your birthday or Christmas.” Billy said shaking his head. 

“Oh yeah? What would you call this then?” He teased, pulling on the edge of his panties until they snapped back on him. “Or those ropes, or that stretcher bar? Or my plug?” 

He knew Billy was lying. The man bought anything for him if Diego even looked at it for too long. Gifts were never welcomed in his childhood, completely banned actually. When Billy found out about that, he proceeded to shower Diego in gifts. New knives, clothes, even a better mop for work, because Diego refused to stop working just cause he had a rich boyfriend. 

“We’ll go back when I’m finished.” Billy said, shaking his head. 

Diego settled his chin on Billy’s shoulder, kissing the side of his face gingerly, hips rocking against Billy. 

“I’ll just stay here then.” Diego hummed. 

He smiled as Billy stiffened, but still continued, taking his time over one plate. 

Diego’s hands slid back into Billy’s pants, palming over his half chub through his lace panties, rolling over the piercings. 

“You’re deplorable. I’m a gracious top, I don’t hurry you, I don’t rush you, but YOU on the other hand...” Billy trailed turning to look at Diego. 

Diego smiled at him, something he knew he was a sucker for. 

“I hate you, I fucking hate you, you’re gonna do all these dishes tomorrow, I’m gonna be sore so you’re doing them.” Billy said putting the plate down. 

“I can live with that.” Diego said, throwing a wink in for extra measure. 

Billy finally kissed Diego, stepping back away from the sink, Diego moving back with him. 

Diego maneuvered Billy to face him, making the kiss easier. It was even easier for him to break the kiss, bend over, grab Billy by the knees and throw him over his shoulder. 

“Hey!” Billy said, squirming against him, not really fighting as Diego carried him along. 

Billy even reached over and pushed the door shut once they were inside before Diego put Billy down on the bed. 

Diego eyed over Billy who propped himself up on his elbows. 

“Strip.” Diego commanded. 

Billy smirked, thumbing at the edge of his shirt, as if he was considering not taking it off. Another thing Diego learned was Billy was a goddamn brat sometimes. 

“I said strip, or else I’ll bend you over my knee.” Diego said, arms crossed. 

Billy’s eyes glimmered with something wicked. 

“Doesn’t sound too bad.” Billy said getting onto his knees before crawling down the bed to Diego, sitting in front of him, easily within reach to grab onto and put him in position, but Diego didn’t want that. 

“Then you won’t get to come. I’ll use you as many times as I want but you won’t come.” Diego said, holding Billy’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

Billy keened, leaning his head against his Diego’s stomach, only to look back up at him with those big, grey-white eyes. 

“But it’s not fair, you’re all dressed.” Billy said, arms crossed. 

“Life’s not fair. Hurry up.” He said, looking down at him. 

Billy’s eyes flashed, knowing how many times he’d said that to Diego in jest, or that one time in their first scene. 

“If I do as you say?” Billy asked, all faux innocence, eyes furtive. 

“Then you won’t have as bad a punishment, but the longer you take, the worse it gets.” Diego said, threading his fingers through Billy’s hair, pulling him back by it, forcing him to look up at him. 

Billy squirmed away, taking the warning to heart. He hurriedly pulled his shirt off, Diego watched eagerly, next came his pants that finally came off with a little struggle, revealing a new set of lingerie. 

Diego eyes raked up and down his now exposed body, drinking in the sight of Billy’s hard cock straining against the lace of the panties, a wet spot starting to form already. His slender and long legs were decorated as well, thighs lovingly adorned with garters that matched the baby blue panties. 

Mindlessly Diego ran a hand up Billy’s leg, stopping at his mid thigh where the garter was, squeezing tightly and enjoying the small groan it produced. 

“Baby,” Diego purred “I can’t believe how long you made me wait for this.” 

Diego crawled in between Billy’s spread legs, eyes locked on Billy’s as he dipped down, pressing a kiss to one of his thighs before throwing it over his shoulder. 

He kissed at the base of his straining cock, watching intently as the wet spot in the lace grew. Billy’s whimper was almost pitiful, so helpless. 

That was one of the things that made Diego go crazy for Billy, how he understood Diego, in and out of bed. He knew that Diego wanted to protect and save the innocent but punish and show the guilty no mercy, Billy somehow rolled that into one. 

Diego pulled the panties to the side to expose Billy’s tight pink hole, pressing a kiss to his perineum making Billy hiss. Diego took no time licking into him, pressing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. 

“Fucking, shit, Christ almighty. Please, please never shave, fuck, your beard feels so good.” Billy babbled aimlessly, heel pressing down on Diego’s back. 

Diego had let his hair and beard grow just a little, Billy always complimented it, so how could he shave it if Billy loved it so much. 

“Daddy…” Billy whined. 

That was new. 

Definitely not a bad new. Hearing that from Billy, his Billy, the one who had bent him over countless times and made him beg, cry out, while buried deep in Diego. 

Diego pulled away, making Billy groan in protest. 

“Oh baby boy…” he purred, rubbing his scruffy cheek against the soft inside of Billy’s thigh. “You want Daddy to take care of you?”

“Please! Please, please, please.” Billy said, reaching down for Diego. 

Diego pulled away, shaking his head. 

He could get into this, play the role that Billy desperately wanted. 

“Oh, but you made Daddy wait, you were a little brat. You gotta be a good boy for Daddy.” Diego said, pressing another kiss along his thigh. 

Diego licked inside him again, pressing his hands down on Billy’s hips to keep him from pressing back against Diego. 

Billy cried out, body already starting to shake. Diego grabbed his thigh, putting it over his shoulder like the other, humming in amusement as they trembled against him. 

Billy grasped aimlessly at the sheets, knowing it was useless to try to get any sort of friction. His breath was staggering and caught, apparently easily riled up by the whole ‘Daddy’ thing. 

Diego pressed a finger into him, making room next to his tongue. Billy continued his aimless babbling above, clamping a hand over his mouth to keep it from spilling out. 

Diego wanted him wet and needy, almost crying for it. Billy muffled cries pitched up as Diego brushed his finger over his prostate. 

It should’ve been illegal for Billy to make noises like this, his back arching up and hips pushing back against Diego. 

“More, please, Daddy.” Billy begged, pulling his hand away from his mouth. “I’ll be good, I’ll be so good, you know it.” 

Diego pulled away. Billy reached down and held Diego’s face, batting his long eyelashes at him. Was he wearing mascara? How had he not noticed? 

“Baby,” Diego purred “you’re not done with your punishment yet.” 

Diego pushed his thumb into Billy, slick with his spit. For good measure he spat on Billy’s hole, Billy whimpered at it. 

In one swift motion Diego was able to break away. He reached under the bed, retrieving a small box, placing it onto the bed. 

Billy’s eyes widened as he saw the contents of the box. 

It was a box with a few knives, sterilized and sharpened to glide easily across the skin, and a small bottle of lube for good measure. Diego had stashed it away while Billy was cooking dinner. 

“You’ll have to be good and still for me, be a good boy for Daddy.” Diego said passing a hand over his stomach. 

Billy nodded, eyes wide and innocent. 

Diego reached for a small knife, examining the blade before pressing the flat of it against the flushed skin Billy’s stomach, near his protruding hip bone. 

Billy cried out at the cold metal against his too hot skin. 

“Daddy,” Billy begged. 

Diego tilted the knife ever so slightly, letting the blade barely slice his skin, a fine line of deep red blood chasing to the surface. 

Diego could see how hard Billy was trying to stay still, how he trembled slightly, breath frantic and sharp between clenched teeth. 

“Shh,” Diego hushed, free hand smoothing up and down his stomach to steady him. 

Billy nodded, eyes filling up already with strained tears. 

It shouldn’t have been that hot to see him cry like that, but fuck it was. It drove Diego insane. 

Diego pulled the knife away, moving it to the other hip, repeating what he’d just done, this time he swiped the blood away with his thumb instead of letting it scab immediately. 

He presented the blood covered thumb to Billy. Billy stared timidly at it before leaning up for it, taking it into his mouth, suckling and swiping his tongue back and forth on it. 

Diego pulled his thumb out of his mouth, going back to his work below. He dragged the very tip of the blade down this stomach, not enough pressure to break the skin but enough to remind him. 

“Diego,” Billy gasped “Diego please, be a good boy and fuck me.”

Normally the command would make Diego bend and buckle, all Billy had to do is call him a good boy and he’d turn the world upside down for him. 

But Billy was cheating, he was not in charge right now. 

Diego pulled the knife away from his skin completely. 

“Ah ah ah, baby boy. Daddy’s in charge here.” He tutted, “Daddy’ll take his sweet time.” 

Billy leaned up into the nothingness, silently begging. 

He pressed the flat of his blade against one of his pecs, dipping the tip slightly to bring a small bead of blood to the surface. 

“You tried to cheat, baby boy. Daddy’s gotta make your punishment worse.” He said. 

Billy shook his head. 

“Please, please, I wanna be good.” Billy begged. 

“Oh? Really? Show me then. All fours, now.” Diego said. 

Diego pulled the knife away as Billy scrambled to comply. He watched as Billy shook as he took his position, his strong and lean frame looking fragile like this. Diego settled on his knees behind Billy, hand gripping his hip, scrunching the lace under his calloused fingers. 

In small, even lines Diego sliced three times, watching as the blood rose to the surface. Billy keened, leaning back against Diego, pressing his ass against Diego. 

Billy whined, arching his back into the touch as Diego held his hip, keeping him steady. 

“Please, please, please.” Billy begged, it sounded like he was crying. 

Diego laughed, dragging the flat of his blade down each notch of his spine. 

“Please, what?” Diego asked. 

“Please touch me, daddy.” Billy cried. 

Diego laughed, tightening his grip. He moved the knife and placed it back into the box. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, then his jaw, biting on his earlobe. Billy cried out, bucking against him. 

“I am touching you, you gotta be specific, baby.” He said, licking the shell of Billy’s ear, feeling his own voice rumble in his chest. 

“Fuck me, Christ, just fuck me. I’ll do anything.” Billy said, panting for breath. 

“Will you be a good boy?” He asked, reaching up to his chest, tweaking his nipple. 

“Yes!” Billy sobbed. 

Diego sat back on his heels, satisfied that Billy had finally been broken in. 

He picked up the knife again, one side already stained crimson. He took the untainted side, dragging it down Billy’s thigh next to the strap attached to the garters, watching as his whole body shook, careful not to lean back into Diego to avoid pressing on the knife. 

Diego reached into the small box again, avoiding the knives and retrieving the bottle of lube. He laid the knife down to coat his fingers with the slick before he picked it up again, just resting it on top of his hips. 

Diego pulled the panties to the side again. Then, without warning, Diego thrust a finger into Billy, making him cry out. Billy trembled as he struggled to stay still, breath shaky as he adjusted to the intrusion. He was still wet from when Diego had licked inside of him. 

“Very good,” Diego purred, bringing the knife to the back of Billy’s thigh again, careful of the garters. 

Billy stumbled over his words, making an unintelligible sound, Diego only chuckled. Diego curled his finger and twisted it the way Billy always did to him, repeating the motion as Billy’s jumbled cries increased. He thrust it deep and slow, making sure Billy could feel every swipe closer to his prostate. 

Diego discarded is knife back into the box, flipping the latches shut. He placed a warm hand on Billy’s ass, pressing another finger along side is first, scissoring back and forth to stretch him faster because Diego was so hard it hurt. 

Billy had given up on words, each thrust of Diego’s fingers drawing little “ah, ah, ah”s out. Diego was perfectly fine listening to it. 

Diego could tell Billy was tired in this position, watching how his muscles twitched with fatigue already. Diego paused, pulled out his fingers entirely to grab onto his hips, pulling Billy flush against him, making him lose his balance and fall flat on his face into a pillow. 

Billy grumbled something, but it was muffled by the pillow. Diego huffed in amusement. 

Once Billy went pliant again, first Diego yanked the panties down to his thighs, then pushed two fingers back into Billy with ease. His eyes scanned over the scabbed over slices on Billy’s back, he thumbed around them, still tender of course. 

The dried red blood contrasted the blue lace so well, both perfect against his pale skin. 

When Diego brushed over Billy’s prostate he downright wailed, barely muffled by the pillow. 

“Is that what you wanted from daddy?” Diego asked, stroking over it hard. “To fuck you sideways until you can’t speak?” 

Billy just cried out in response. 

Diego added a third finger, he watched as Billy winced for a second. His free hand reached up, pressing the ball of his hand into Billy’s shoulder, rubbing the tense muscle there. 

He felt Billy’s dick twitch against him, finally free from his panties, precum smearing on his pants.

Abruptly, Diego pulled away completely, stepping off the bed. He first stashed the box back under the bed. He shucked his shirt and threw it somewhere, he didn’t care, then went his pants and boxers. Diego could’ve stayed fully clothed, it would’ve been easier, but he loved feeling his skin against Billy’s. 

Billy grumbled, picking his head up to look over his shoulder back at Diego, smile rising as he eyed him. 

Diego crawled back to him, hoisting him by the hips with one hand, the other guiding himself into Billy. 

Billy instinctively wrapped his legs around Diego’s waist, drawing him closer. Diego bottomed out with a sharp snap of his hips. 

Billy was tight and hot around him, enveloping like a sin. Diego let a low moan rumble out as he thrust shallowly. 

“Diego!” Billy wailed, head thrown back. 

Diego took the opportunity to grab onto Billy’s locks, tugging with each thrust, wordless and nonsensical cries falling out from Billy. 

Diego being down, pressing kisses from one shoulder to the other, then back enough to bite where Billy’s shoulder and neck met. Billy rolled his hips to meet Diego halfway as he thrust. 

“Perfect for daddy,” Diego said “I knew you could be good.” 

“Yes!” Billy said, trying to nod but only ended up pulling his own hair. 

Diego fucked harsh, because Billy was an all or nothing guy, if he was gonna get fucked, he liked it rough. 

Diego righted himself, changing the angle. Billy’s words and moans were a litany of curses and prayers stumbled over themselves, Diego couldn’t understand them if he tried. He could make out a few “our father”s but really Diego didn’t know any prayers to begin with, he just knew it was hot to hear Billy sputter them out. 

In one swift movement, Diego flipped Billy onto his back with a huff. 

Diego paused, looking over Billy’s red face. His were eyes distant and glassy, chestnut curls plastered to his sweaty forehead. Billy’s chest was flushed like the rest of him, heaving for breath. He lamely reached for Diego, and of course Diego obliged. 

Diego leaned down, kissing over the column of his throat, starting up again. Billy gripped tight on his broad shoulders. 

“Fuckin, brick wall of muscle, fuck. Goddamn, I’m so glad you’re my boyfriend.” Billy sputtered. 

He chuckled against Billy’s skin. Billy’s motormouth was nowhere near as bad as Klaus’s so of course he could handle it. 

Diego bit down hard, sucking hard enough to leave a purple bruise the next couple days. 

Diego tilted his hips just right, fucking hard against Billy’s prostate. He clawed down Diego’s back, arching into him. 

Diego moved to Billy’s collarbone, kissing over the piercings their, flicking his tongue against them, accentuating each lav of his tongue with a snap of his hips. 

“Diego, fuck, fuckshitdamn, I’m close.” Billy said through gritted teeth. 

Diego picked his head up, grinning back up at him. He wrapped his forefinger and thumb in a ring around the base of Billy’s pierced and weeping cock. 

“You can come if you ask properly.” Diego said, punctuating with a sharp thrust. 

To get a better angle, Diego grabbed one of Billy’s legs, throwing it over his shoulder, thanking a god he didn’t believe in for how fucking flexible Billy was. 

Billy groaned, throwing his head back onto the pillow. 

“Can I please come?” He asked, batting his eyelashes, his voice saccharine sweet. 

Diego grabbed onto his jaw, forcing him to meet his gaze. 

“Nicer, babydoll.” Diego said. “Remember, I might not let you come at all.” 

Diego guided his hand lower, wrapping lightly around Billy’s throat. He had to remind himself that not everyone could hold their breath indefinitely so he had to be careful. 

“Please,” Billy whined “Please, can I come?” 

“Please what? You were so good at saying it earlier.” He said, pressing down lightly, watching as Billy’s mouth hung open. 

“Please, please, daddy.” Billy said, finally caving. 

At that, Diego stroked him, a little rough at first but his precum helping the glide. Then, Billy came with a shout, eyes screwed shut, back arched up, clenching around Diego like a vice. 

Billy went limp underneath him after painting their chests and stomachs with cum, soft little sounds from being spent and over sensitive as Diego still fucked into him. 

Diego was close, he felt it in his balls, especially now that Billy was blissed out, arms still wrapped around him. 

He buried his face in the crook of Billy’s neck, sighing and grunting as Billy carded his fingers through his hair. 

“Baby,” Billy drawled, drunk on everything. “Come on baby, cum in me.” 

That was all it took for Diego to come deep in Billy, muffling himself as he moaned. The poor neighbors probably had heard enough but Diego didn’t care, he came so hard he saw stars. 

Diego pulled out, then flopped next to Billy. Billy rolled over, throwing his arm and leg over him, kissing his temple. 

“That was amazing.” Billy said, voice hoarse. 

Diego huffed a small laughed and nodded. 

“Yeah, agreed.” Diego said, scooting closer. 

They laid their for a moment, sticky and content. Billy played with Diego’s hair, curling it around one finger before just passing his fingers threw it. 

Diego looked back at him, his eyes wide, smile lopsided and tired. 

“Hey, cowboy, are ya gonna get me a towel? ‘Cause I would’ve gotten you a towel by now.” Billy said, pressing his forefinger into Diego’s cheek. 

Diego sighed as if he was exasperated. 

“God, you’re so needy huh? Diego, do this, Diego do that. Can’t we just lay in cum for like five minutes like heathens?” He said, putting his finger on Billy’s cheek as well. 

Billy stared at him for a moment, lips pursed and nose scrunched up to avoid laughing, but ended up laughing anyway. Diego laughed too. 

With a deep breath Diego sat up, retrieving his boxers from the floor. 

Billy propped himself on his shoulders again, watching as Diego dressed. 

“Like what you see?” Diego asked, gesturing to himself as he pulled his boxers on. 

“Yeah, I guess. You’re pretty alright.” Billy said with a wink. “Oh, by the way, I put Ruby in the office, can you spring her from the hoosegow on your way?” 

Diego laughed. 

“Yeah, she’ll end up sleeping on me again.” Diego said. 

“That’s a compliment. She’s a gift. She loves you.” Billy said, laying back down. 

Diego opened the door, he could hear Ruby’s cries from down the hall. 

“Hey!” Billy said. 

Diego turned to look back at his boyfriend, he was still laying there, not even looking at Diego. 

“What? Need anything else?” He asked. 

“No. I just love you.” Billy said. 

“I just love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haicbeicjejz congratulations you made it through it all. Billy’s Bottom Night™️ is every other 3rd Friday of the month. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and loved tenderly. 
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr @trixies-allstar-crown


End file.
